User blog:UsoppThePotato/Urgot has got a new home.. soon.
(Note: English is not my native language, so don't hate on any grammar mistakes, please. I am not perfect.) Hello there, UsoppThePotato here, and I have been playing LoL since S1. I am not remotely pro at this game, but I like spending time on thinking how to use underplayed champions more effectively. I am playing on PBE as well, and there is an upcoming change to : Spirit of the Elder Lizard *No longer grants health and mana regen *No longer has Unique Passive Maim. *Unique Passive - Butch now reads "Against monsters, deal 30% bonus damage and restore 8% of damage dealt as Health and 4% as mana ( half restoration effects fro AoE spells )" (copied from Surrender@20) This made me think about something. I thought about who might benefit from this. And I found that Urgot could really do so! And when I thought more about it, i realized how good his kit is for jungling. Let me list what else I found to be really good for him to jungle. Urgot Jungle? *The is really useful for jungling. The damage reduction really helps sustaining in jungle, especially important in the early game. * is a very strong clearing tool for the jungle. It costs alot of mana to spam it, but with the first blue you will be just fine. Later, when you get , you will not have any sustain problems, both HP- and manawise. * will really help clearing the jungle. With the Armor Reduction on it you will have even easier times farming. But there is more to this spell. This spell and the W make jungle urgot a surprisingly good ganker. * This is what makes your ganks fearsome. E-W-Qspam to get a permaslow and a big amount of damage output when ganking. Really mean stuff. Oh, and the shield is nice, too. * is a damn powerful ganking tool if used properly. Massive resistance boost and position swap? Damn, that is awesome. However, the really low range makes it a little tricky to use at lower levels. However, if you combine it with your permaslow combo, getting close should not be too much of an issue. *Nobody will expect it! Does not sound bad, huh? I tried it on PBE, and the clearing time was damn awesome. Ganks are good, and really good from level 6, the sustain is great as well. I did not get to dueling in the jungle, though. But I am pretty sure that the and the spammable E-W-Q combo make him a really good duelist. Items! Obviously you will need items. This is a list of the items that I found to be really useful(There might be better options, but these items felt to be really good). The Items: *You start with jungling *You will really need to get ASAP, since you really need the Mana refund on it. * is really important as well. Obviously you will turn it into a later. * are neccessary as well. You need the tenacity. However, if the enemy lacks CC (which will hardly ever happen) you can go for as well. Get the Homeguard enchantment if you are being pressured or the Furor enchantment for stronger ganks. * is a good choice as well. Even more damage and armor penetration. CDR is nice for Urgot, too. * for great sustain and even more damage. Ouch. * if you feel the need to get defensive stats. Combined with you can become really tanky. *If you do not feel the need to go defensive, get a . The Spellblade passive will be easy to proc, it gives you a small crit chance, more MS, and the Rage passive. Stronger chasing, more damage, more everything, wow. Conclusion! I really think that Urgot fits the jungle role really well. His jungling is damn powerful and he can really unfold his potential. If you have a PBE account you should go try it out now, otherwise wait for the next patch to be released. Thank you for reading this blog. I really appreciate any'' constructive ''criticism and/or your opinion. Greetings, UsoppThePotato P.S: Merry Christmas, my friends! Category:Blog posts